


The one where their relationship gets exposed

by freeforuse



Series: rk1000 tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, connor and markus are boyfriends, kidding they don't, or do they, the humans don't know, until they find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeforuse/pseuds/freeforuse
Summary: " sure, it was an unspoken truth amongst jericho that markus and connor were a Thing, but it was just a rumour for the rest of the human world, cause they tried to keep it under wraps for politics. what makes them break their cover in public?"The Mayor organised a big party.Connor and Markus are shit at keeping their relationship secret





	The one where their relationship gets exposed

Josh came in Simon’s office at 5pm sharp, the sky was already darkened and the light emanating from the small lamp on the desk was flickering. They really needed to do something about the electricity but the humans kept pushing back against their requests for some repairs, saying that the electricity was a problem all throughout Detroit and androids didn’t need it as much as humans did. Which was… Infuriating to say the least.

“Simon, did you hear back from the Mayor about the details for the ceremony tonight ?”

The android looked up from his tablet (why he insisted on carrying that around when he was basically a computer was still lost on Josh) and made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

“He said we need to be there at 7, the ceremony won’t start for another hour but the press needs to see us mingling with humans.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want them to start thinking we suddenly want to overthrow them, right ?”

“Please don’t say that in front of North, she might actually get some ideas and we finally managed to make her settle down a little.”

As if North would ever settle down, she was still as fiery as ever and while she kept a perfectly neutral and polite face talking to politicians, they all heard what she really thought of them through their internal communication network.

Someone knocked on the door and they turned to find a Jerry standing on the threshold

“Guys, North asked for your help finding Markus, he was supposed to be back thirty minutes ago”

Normally any androids could go to these kind of ceremony, but this night was a big night so the Mayor himself requested the leaders of Jericho to be there, which might be a problem if Robot Jesus himself was still unaccounted for.

Simon sighed while standing up:

“10 bucks he’s somewhere kissing Connor”

……………………

Markus wasn’t actually somewhere kissing Connor.

He was in his bed, cuddling Connor.

His boyfriend got into the habit of coming to him whenever he was dealing with too much stress. Something that delighted the Rk200 who always wanted to be there for the people he cared about. And a few hours ago, Markus opened his door to find a rather panicked Connor on his doorstep, led alternating between yellow and red almost too fast to catch it.

There was a case, a guy killing androids and Connor spent his last week tracking him down. Markus knew about it, of course, but apparently something new happened. The darker skinned android opened the door for the other to come in and sat on his bed, patting the place next to him.

“We got him”

Connor’s voice had cracked when he said that and Markus knew better than to actually congratulate him now so he just waited patiently for the other to continue, his fingers slowly finding their way to the other man’s hands, rubbing gently on his knuckles.

“We got him but not before so many androids died and I know we couldn’t have been faster but maybe we still should and” Connor took a shaky breath and Markus wanted nothing more than to hug him and never let him go. He settled on moving his hand to run through disheveled curly hair.

“One o-, one of the bodies there, it was a kid model” Connor finally looks over at the deviant leader, clearing his throat “It looked just like Alice”.

Connor is crying now and Markus can’t hold back anymore, he opens his arms and let Connor curls into him. The second he’s in his arms he hugs him close and whispers reassurances.

He knows the detective is blaming himself, not only for those androids he couldn’t save but also for all the ones he hunted before he deviated, he interfaced with him enough to know how the other android worked. He also knows convincing him to let go of that guilt will take a long time so he settle on being there, comforting him and tracing shapeless figures on Connor’s back with his fingers. Simply listening to the other’s breathing slowing down from erratic breaths to sleepy ones.

Connor is sleeping peacefully on Markus’ chest now, arms tucked close to his chest and Markus arms wrapped around him protectively. 

The deviant leader tries to enjoy this for as long as he can, blinking away the notifications telling him about his friends searching for him. He’d rather focus on the bundle of warmth in his arms. Connor looks so peaceful like this and it makes Markus heart squeeze almost painfully.

The Rk800 shifts a little, starting to wake up and nuzzling closer to Markus, as if trying to burrow himself in him.

When he opens his eyes, there’s no trace of distress anymore, only pure adoration and Markus doesn’t feel worthy of such a look but damn if he’s not going to try everyday for the rest of his life to actually be.

The adoration quickly turns to something way less innocent as Markus feels a hand moving along his thigh and Connor’s smile turns cheeky. And to think that Simon is so adamant that Connor looks just like a puppy.

They waste no time kissing each other, nipping at the other’s lips until Connor trails kisses along Markus jaw-And then the door opens.

Josh is behind it and he’s closing his eyes, a hand thrown over them for good measure (and to add more drama, if he was being totally honest)

“I KNEW YOU WOULD BE KISSING GODDAMNIT MARKUS WE HAVE TO GET READY, LEAVE YOUR BOYFRIEND ALONE”

His screams alert North and Simon and soon enough, two new heads are peeking from behind Josh now.

God sometimes Markus hated his friends. He felt more than heard Connor chuckles. His mouth was still so close to his neck and god, he wanted to hear that sound again but if he could hear him scream in pleasure before that it would be perfect.

Although he didn’t get time to think more about it because North was forcefully dragging him out of bed and towards his dressing while Connor was just smiling, sitting cross-legged in his bed. It wasn’t even any kind of smile, it was the small secretive one, Markus loved that one.

The detective tilted his head to the side, trying to keep up with North fire like movements as she tried to get Markus out of his clothes and into more fitting ones and Markus wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back to bed because Holy shit, he actually did look like a puppy.

But no sooner had he thought that that Connor was out of bed and talking with Josh and Simon, probably apologizing for jeopardizing the deviant leader.

Markus focused on North for the next few minutes and when he looked up, Connor was gone.

“Calm down lover boy, you’ll see him tonight so just focus on North, she’s actually being useful right now.”

Markus smiled and did just that.

…..

The party was boring, everyone was drunk in a few hours and the androids were left trying to navigate a sea of intoxicated humans. A bad idea, really. While some were embarrassing, other were just plain offensive or seemed to had forgotten all concepts of personal space.

Like this woman, trying to grope his boyfriend in front of him.

Granted, the only humans knowing Connor was his boyfriend were Hank and Carl and maybe some people from the police station. But still.

Markus waited for a lull in the conversation (which was just an excuse to actually grope his fucking boyfriend) so he could squeeze himself between Connor and the lady, whisking him away.

They soon found themselves watching everybody from a dark corner of the room, laughing like the teenagers they never had the chance to be. Their network connection to the other androids meant that they got into their new favourite game “What are these old fucks really saying”, basically they chose some humans and created the worst kind of discussion they could be having.

After one particularly good and funny rendering of what conversation the two old men who alternated between trying to fight each other and then seemingly being best friends all over again might be having, Connor turned his head and looked at Markus.

He was laughing, his hands were covering his mouth and he was hunched over, trying to stiffle his laughs while keeping his balance and Ra9, this man was so pretty.

Before he could even think about it Connor had taken Markus hands away from his face so he could kiss him, an innocent peck, in a dark corner of the room, nothing to worry about, really.

Except it was the exact moment the electrician apparently chose to actually fix the power in the human’s part of the city. And the already lit room apparently had a few more lights that weren’t turned on because of the electricity problem. Of course one of them would be just on top of them, which means that when the power came back on, they were in plain view. And of course, everyone turned to look at the lights turning on.

Great.

Before Connor could panic, not liking to be the centre of attentionMarkus already had their fingers interlaced and they interfaced without thinking.

It wasn’t like either one of them was ashamed of the other or afraid of everyone knowing they were together, it just never came up. But it sure did now.

The silence stretched on for a few more seconds, beginning to feel really uncomfortable when Josh planted himself between them and the sea of humans gaping at them.

“So, now that the humans apparently have their power back on at full level, can we talk about fixing the electricity in the android’s neighbourhoods ?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please guys send me more prompts, I’m craving them, my babies are crying asking me to feed them prompts, if I don’t they might actually start trying to eat me and I always skipped PE so I’m in no shope to actually defend myself from babies, please, I beg of you kind sirs, I will be forever in debt of you


End file.
